


Welcome back

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy





	Welcome back

“Snow!” 

“David! you found me!”

“I will always find you” Snow and David said to each other falling into each others arms. Everyone around you getting their memories back and falling into loved ones arms , but here you waited and nothing came back to you. No memories of your name, who you were or any loved ones. Maybe they’ll come back to you eventually. For now you were left with the identity of ‘Daisy’.

~Skip forward~

“You’re dealing with a bloody demon” Rumple said as you all arrived to Neverland. Stepping off the ship and into the sandy shore, sand crunching under your boots as you followed the others which were all too involved bickering with each other to pay attention to anything else. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a person dash back into the woods, against your better judgment you decided to follow this person. 

As you slipped farther away from the others and their voices faded away you heard something , music you thought it was music that made you want to dance. Oddly enough this music was awfully familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on it as you kept walking you saw fire and other people but before you could get any closer everything went black.

~Waking up~

As you woke up you tried sitting up but ended up knocking your head against something. Opening your eyes you saw that you were in a cage like thing panic filled up inside you you looked around. Expecting to see nothing more than the empty room you saw a pair of eyes staring back at you, filled with the same fear and panic as yours. 

“Oh my god you’re back and you’re here in a cage with me, oh my god he’s lost it he’s going to kill me” The girl said bursting out in tears cowering as far away as you as she could possibly get.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean I’m back I’ve never been here before. Who’s he? Who’s lost it?” You yelled over the girl’s sobs and pleas of wanting to keep living.

“You monster you awful awful monster how dare you mock me like this! You were always as much of a monster as he was!” She yelled at you again, muttering the word ‘monster’ under her sobs, maybe it was her yelling crude things at you or just the situation got to you but you broke down too. 

“Shut upppp Wendy why are you crying again” A voice of a boy said coming closer to were you and the girl, tears messing your vision causing you to be unable to see who was talking and all you heard was the crunching of boots.

“I’ve brought Pan to show him the new girl I’ve brought” The boy said sounding proud of himself as he kicked the side of your cage.A second pair of boots came crunching towards you, still unable to look up as tears kept rolling down your cheeks you put your face in your hands.

“This better be good Daniel I have to keep my eye on the heroes” The second boy said sounding bored and not amused. 

“It is look Pan I captured one of the heroes see” Daniel said kicking the side of your cage even harder than before.

“Take her out let me she her face” Pan said in the same bored tone as before, unlocking the cage Daniel took you out and shoved you to your feet grabbing your hair and pulling your head up forcing you to look at Pan. Who’s unamused face quickly replace with worry, un crossing his arms and forming fist you prepared yourself for the impact but it never came.

“Let her go, you’re hurting her” Pan said looking over your head to lock eyes with Daniel. 

“But Peter she’s one of the heroes” Daniel said his voice shaking and as each word slipped from the boys mouths. “She’s no hero now let her go before I do something you won’t like” Peter said anger rising with each word he spoke, as Daniel let you go you stumbled forward into Peter’s arms but instead of shoving you off he brought you closer to him.

“Leave while you still breath” Peter said, un sure if he was talking to Daniel or to you, you tried breaking away from the embrace but it only got tighter.As you heard boots crunching away you were left alone with Peter and ,Wendy’s sobs.

“I got you Y/N, I’ll never let them take you away from me from us ever again” Peter said holding you closer than he already was, you were now sure he was confusing you for someone else by calling you a name that wasn’t yours.

“I think you got the wrong girl my name is Daisy not Y/N, I’ve never been to Neverland before” you said against his chest as the awkward tension in the air grew. Letting go of you Peter looked at you with a face filled with pain as he gentlely placed his hands on the side of your face.

“They put a wall in your head that’s why you can’t remember your name, your home, your family or me” Peter said with a frown on his face at the mention of all of this your eyes brightened up.

“Can you remove it? The wall can you remove it from my mind?” You smile up to this boy that you’ve only just meet but you trusted him completely.

“Well of course I can. Well that is if you’re willing to leave everything that you know behind and come back to your old life” Peter said with a smile, of course you’d want to leave the life that you already knew behind everyone always looked at you with such doubt and worry as if they knew who you truly were. Always feeling not accepted not wanted at all in Storybrooke, everyone always making you feel like you were a burden instead of part of their family. The only reason they brought you along well they didn’t exactly bring you along because you hid in the ship and when they figured out you were there it was too late to take you back as well as Regina said that “you could make the demon weak” whatever that meant.

“Please just please help me remember who I really am” You pleaded closing your eyes as Peter rested his hands on your head again, what felt like hot liquid dripping into your head you let out a scream of pain.The pain suddenly stopped as well as the pressure from Peters hands. 

“Why’d you stop? Keep going please” You begged to Peter looking up at him.

“It hurts you I don’t want to hurt you Y/N” Peter said placing his hands on either side of your face. 

“Peter please I’ll be okay just help me remember please” You said as you felt Peter’s hands placed back on your head.

“Ok I’ll make it quick” Peter said as he continued to remove the wall that blocked off your memories. The pain continued and continued it felt endless as son as you were going to tell Peter to stop but all your memories kept flooding back to you like a tide crashing against the shore. Peter letting go as he no longer sensed the wall you crashed down on the floor sobbing.

“Y/N are you ok? are you crying?” Peter said getting down on his knees to be at your level. 

“Ask if I’m ok.Just ask” You said in between sobs looking up at Peter.

“Are you ok? Just tells me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it” Peter said as a look of panic came over his face. 

“I’m okay, I remember everything Peter I remember everything” You said clinging on to his shirt never wanting to let him go ever again; you both held in each other in complete silence till one of you decide to break it.

“I love you so much Y/N. How about we go make the heroes pay for keeping us apart and making you suffer” Peter said with a big smile on his face, a smile you missed seeing.

“I Love you Peter Pan. Let’s make them regret ever crossing us” You said smiling up at him as you both made your way back to camp egre to see the rest of your family.

“The boys will be so happy to have their mom back but not as happy as I am for having my lost girl back”


End file.
